<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death for a new awakening by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029812">Death for a new awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not Really Character Death, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke's fight in the first naruto series but this time naruto has been Kurama's friend for years and Kurama actually helps him instead of trying to hinder him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto / unknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death for a new awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>been thinking about writing this one for a while but finally got to it today</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto couldn't believe his friend the first human to treat him like a human now had his hand sticking through my chest. I mean sure Naruto always pretended to be dumb and weak but Naruto was intelligent he was the son of the fourth Hokage and son of the red hot habanero 2 S-Rank Shinobi. But because the villagers hated him for his furry companion he pretended to be weak so that they feared him less the weak kid that wouldn't be able to kill anyone if he tried its what made him live so long.</p><p> </p><p><strong>'KIT I can lend you some of my chakras so that you live'. '</strong>No, let him walk away thinking he killed me so that maybe his brother won't be able to kill him next time they meet'</p><p> </p><p>Naruto loved Sasuke like he was his own brother by blood, of course, he wouldn't want him to die even if it meant he had to die. "Sorry, Naruto I need Mangekyou in order to kill my brother I am sorry". I hear Sasuke say then I can hear him crying. he then runs away Kurama starts healing me and I am fine after a few minutes of laying there my body surrounded by red chakra I make a few hand signs and create a fake dead body of myself one that will looks like me no matter what it took a lot of my chakra but it was worth it Uzumaki Naruto needed to be dead in order for his brother to live I then placed the necklace granny gave me on the dead clone.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto runs miles away from where he died good thing it was raining erasing his scent and he then decided to summon a toad. "YO Naruto". "Gamakichi I'm sorry to summon you here but I remember pervy sage telling me that he and my dad used to train on mount Myoboku I would like to go and train there as well to honor my father". "I will ask my dad who will ask the 2 great sage toads and they will probably ask the toad elder for permission it will probably take a few hours but good luck ill sees you in a few hours".</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A FEW HOURS LATER</strong>
</p><p>All of a sudden I'm in a beautiful place and it feels strange it feels weird i start to feel plants and animals around me how strange i wonder how this happened I wonder to myself.</p><p>"Hello, Naruto-Boy I'm surprised you can feel nature energy without any proper training in doing so how strange". a small old toad guy tells me after a few seconds. "Oh, I apologize my name is Fukasaku I am one of the great sage toads but you can call me Pa"."Hello my name is Naruto but you already knew that I came to ask you for some training so that I can help my friends and follow in my father's footsteps". "Naruto the toads have already spoken and I have agreed to train you due to prophecy but first let me ask you one thing to you know the name of all the tailed beasts and if so I will train you to become strong enough to help your friends." says the sage toad "oh that's easy the first one's name is Shukaku seconds one is Matabi Third is Isobu Fourth is Son Goku Fith is Kokuo Sixth is Saiken Seventh is Chomei Eighth is Gyuki and the Ninth and my favorite one is named Kurama". now the toad looks shocked which I didn't know was possible so from then on the toads decided to train me and promised to keep the secret that I was alive from the rest of the world, in the end, the toads began to feel like family to me which was weird because they are toads but then again since they are the only people I will see for the next few years I guess it makes sense.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Few Hours later Kakashi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I finally get to where my summons sensed my 2 students to a gruesome sight the dead body of my blonde hyperactive student my senseis son another 2 comrades I had failed killed by the very Jutsu I created. I'm so sorry sensei I failed you and your son I hope you can forgive me.</p><p> </p><p>I start a walk of shame back home to report the death of Uzumaki Naruto to the Hokage. "Hokage-Sama I have some bad news Uzumaki Naruto has been found dead with a hole through his chest given to him by Uchiha Sasuke".he then gives the necklace to her that was on Narutos body  "OUT"! Tsunade yells and everyone leaves the room.</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade had messed up again another person she loves just died and she had just found out a few days ago that he was one of her only living blood relatives left he was her great-nephew another Senju dead and now she was truly the last Senju.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 months later The Funeral Of Uzumaki Naruto Third Person POV </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Only a few people showed up to Naruto's funeral I guess nobody wanted to see the so-called demon boy buried Hurano Sakura was there with a guilty look on her face Hatake Kakashi was there also looking guilty Hyuuga Hinata was there and looking very sad so was garra also attended saddend that his first friend the man that showed him the light was dead. His 2 siblings were also there attending for the happiness of their brother never getting to know  Uzumaki Naruto as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 Years And 3 Months After the Funeral Naruto POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto having trained with the toads for the past 2 and a half years was stronger than ever he was the first to figure out how the stay in sage mode infinitely due to his rare bloodline wood style one of the only people being able to use this rare bloodline popularized by the first Hokage Senju Hashirama after that Naruto realized that he was related to Tsunade finding this put was a shock especially since he had a living relative. Naruto decided that day that when he finished training he would inform the woman he was alive wanting to get to know her more. "Naruto boy i see how far you have progressed and you are the best toad sage ever there is nothing I have left to teach you remember to keep working hard and if you ever need help just summon me or any of the other toads you are one of us now even though we are different species". Fukasaku told Naruto this and Naruto was happy he had finally finished traing and decided it was now time to visit Tsunade to let her know he was alive he knew she could keep a secret so he wasn't worried about it. Naruto was then given a frog mask by the toads knowing that he was still dead so he needed concealment Naruto said bye to all his friends and summoned himself back to where he had first died all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto then decided to enter sage mode and travel at high speed back to the village when he got there he body flickered to where he sensed Tsunade surprised to see her at her home alone and passed out he decided to wake her up because this was important. He shook her awake with his mask on surprised to get attacked very quickly after touching her he then quickly removed his mask and yelled "its me Uzumaki Naruto calm down old woman". Suprised to get hugged by her. Naruto just then remembered that he had been dead for the last 2 and a half years and apologized to her for what he had done. "Naruto don't you ever fake your death like that again I burried you and thought I lost my grand nephew". Naruto was surprised she knew that they were related and then Naruto thought it would be good to tell her what had been going on for the last few years." I learned how to be im sage mode for a long time and learned how to add wind to my rasengan also I inherited great great grandfathers wood style".</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade was surprised that this young man had mastered the rasengan and has her grandfathers woodstyle she knew Naruto would be strong after she heard where he had been but this strong she had no clue."So when are you gonna tell everyone that you are alive Naruto". Naruto knew this was coming but he had and answer already. "I'm not im gonna continue to be dead until I get rid of all of orochimarus hideouts kill him help Sasuke kill his brother and tell Sasuke im alive I just needed you to know that I'm alive since I figured out we where related because of me inherenting wood style please don't tell anyone I lived I need to stay dead until further notice." Tsunade looked sad but I could tell she understood i then gave her a hug and left for the foreseeable future.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed plz comment and stuff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>